The Twins
by JustAnExperiment
Summary: Magneto just needed some extra help in his next mission for Mutant World Domination: he never thought two girls could bring this much trouble. But if he thinks he has it bad, what about poor Sabretooth and Toad, who the girls took an instant shine to? Rated M for adult situations. Written on request by Lavender.Harpy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I haven't abandoned NonExistent, I promise. A very awesome young lady under the penname of messaged me with this request for a short story, and since I've never had a request before, I thought I'd go for it. So, yes I am still writing NonExistent and yes I am writing this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or any of their characters, nor do I own Waverly and Willow Monet, for they are the property of the amazing . Ask her if you want to use them.

**Warnings:** This chapter is rated T for language, violence, and the not always child friendly personalities of the twins. The rating will go up, however, in the future chapters for sexual situations that are not in any way child friendly. This is your first warning.

* * *

"Hey Waverly?"

"Yeah?"

"Are those bars supposed to bend?"

"Obviously no, Willow; they would be pretty shitty cell bars if they did."

"Oh. Waverly?"

"_What?_"

"They put us in a pretty shitty cell."

_Criick!_

Willow squeals as she falls back onto her prison cot, her hands coming up to block the pieces of cement that go flying as the prison cell door rips from its very foundations. Her gray eyes watch, wide in surprise, as the bars levitate above the ground before landing with a crash to the side. "Waverly? You're seeing this, right?"

Instead of answering, Willow's sister drops down from the top bunk and lands silently on the ground, and she edges to the gaping hole, cautiously peeking into the cement-dust cloud. She drops to the ground in a crouch only a second before a disk of metal cuts through the air, exactly where her head used to be.

"Well, it seems your skills were not exaggerated." The voice came from the same direction as the metal disk, and through the dust the girls can see a figure moving towards them. "I'm glad to see this little excursion isn't a waste of my time."

Finally he is no long obscured by the dust: he is tall, dressed in dark clothes with a metal chest piece and a metal helmet that covers most of his face. Willow scrambles off her bunk to stand beside her sister, dropping into a defensive stance to partner her sister's offensive crouch. "Who the fuck are you?" Waverly demands, her hands clenching into fists. Hate for the Warden floods her veins: if it wasn't for his damn shackles blocking her mutation, this man would be twitching on the ground by now.

"I, my dear, am your way out of this human filth." He spreads his arms to indicate the cement prison walls, the metal bunks, and the toilet in the corner.

"Who says we want to leave? Took us a lot of effort to get here." Willow snaps, not liking his superior attitude.

"I say, and I think you will agree when you hear the job I have for you."

Both sisters straighten then, their interest piqued at the word 'job'. "What kind of job?" Waverly demands.

The man smirks, "A dangerous one."

The sisters look at each other, matching grins spreading across their faces; Waverly turns back to the man, "Okay, we're in."

* * *

The man, introduced as Magneto as they left the utterly destroyed prison, had a jet waiting for them in the prison yard; excitement buzzes down Willow's spine as she jumps on board, turning to help her sister up. Waverly is more contained, her expression carefully blank as she looks around.

The jet is occupied, a woman in the pilot seat waiting for them; a blue, naked woman. Waverly pulls her sister to the seats in the back before Willow can start to stare.

"We're off." The woman calls and the jet smoothly leaves the ground, soaring to incredible heights in only seconds.

"Very good, Mystique." The man praises, and then he turns to look back at the sisters. "Waverly Monet" he nods to one girl, "and Willow Monet" he nods to the other, "espionage and mercenary experts." He pulls off his helmet, revealing an older man with silver hair. "Glad to have you on our side."

"Actually, I'm Willow." Willow says, raising her hand slightly. "I'm the shorter twin."

The man nods apologetically, "I am Magneto, and she is Mystique." He motions to the blue woman expertly navigating the skies. "I am the leader of the Brotherhood."

"Oh! I've heard of you before. You're fighting for Mutant Superiority, right?" Willow asks.  
"Correct, but we are not unopposed. Charles Xavier, a former colleague, has a little group called the X-Men; they are our main obstacle. And it is because of them I have enlisted your help."

Waverly smirks, her fingers tapping out the Fifth Symphony against her leg, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Sparring room in the basement, library to the back, kitchen on this floor, and rooms upstairs." Mystique lists off as they enter the large manor.

"Well, this will do, I guess. Not as much fun as a prison cell, but we can manage." Willow nods her agreement to her sister's words with a mischievous grin.

"Glad you approve." Sarcasm drips from Mystique's mouth and without another word she leaves the sisters at the front door and stalks upstairs.

When the blue lady has disappeared, the twins turns to each other with matching excitement: Willow's more obvious in her grin, but Waverly's just as much in her amber eyes.

"You take the left, I'll take the right?" Waverly prompts, mischief turning her normally stoic expression to an attractive smile.

"Meet here in an hour?" Willow adds. With nods, they head off.

* * *

Waverly doesn't waste anytime; she's been itching for a fight ever since Magneto first appeared. She heads straight for the basement: specifically the sparring room. Maybe someone worth her effort would be there.

After some brief trouble with a dead end hallway, she finds the sparring room, and her sparring partner. He is tall, a beast of a man with coils of muscle down each arm: Waverly watches as he claws easily through the target dummies with one hand. There was a lot of strength wrapped up in this package.

Not one to be intimidated, Waverly pushes open the glass doors and lets their **bang** announce her arrival. With a growl, the man spins around, teeth barred in a snarl at the unwanted intrusion. The sight that greets him brings him up short though: what the fuck was this little twig of a girl doing down here? He growls again, not liking her presence or the way the sweet honey scent that was coming off of her made his head fuzzy.

Waverly sizes up the man before her, enjoying the thrill that runs down her spine. Every instinct in her body screams '_Dangerous. Threat. Strong._' And she loves it.

"What are you doing, girly?" His voice, more of a growl that question, just makes Waverly step further into the sparring room. His dark eyes track her every move like a predator watching his prey.

"Looking for a good fight." She lets the words hang for a second, "You up to the challenge, big boy?"

His growl deep in his chest is all the answer he gives before he is upon her.

It is only long bred instinct that saves Waverly, because she had severely underestimated his speed. Determined not to do so again, she retreats to the middle of the gym mat and grins cheekily, "That all you got, buddy?"

He flexes his claws and runs at this insolent girl, slashing at her throat; she backs away, always only a hairsbreadth away from being torn open. Waverly watches closely as he moves, and she sees her opening a second before he can correct himself. She grabs his wrist as he over balances and she spins with his momentum, pulling him even further off center. He can't stop; his body slams into the wall with a **crunch**.

Grinning, Waverly backs off again. The man pushes away from the wall and turns sharply, enraged now; he wipes away the dribble of blood running from his nose. One step forward, another, another; the girl doesn't move, bolstered by her brief attack, and when she finally realizes the danger, it is too late.

Waverly gasps as she spins away, her shoulder taking the claws aimed for her throat and pain spreads as deep gouges result from her escape. When she is a safe distance away from the man, she stops and they glare at each other from across the room. Blood drips from her hand, trailing from her shoulder.

Smirking, the man licks her blood off his hand, and his eyes darken. He growls. Waverly bares her teeth in return. With a calculated step, she stalks forward; he matches her step for step until they are only a few feet apart. They circle slowly.

"My name's Waverly; you can call me Vixen." She winks. They circle again. "Well? What's your name?" He ignores her, just continues to measure her up. "Come on, I need something to scream... in pain." She grins as his eyes grow darker, her words hanging with hidden meaning between them.

"Sabretooth." He grunts.

"Sabretooth," Waverly purrs, letting it roll of her tongue deliciously. With a roar, Sabretooth attacks and again they are off. Waverly dodges and he claws, he attacks and she moves just in time for him to ricochet off the wall. Sweat runs down her back as she dodges another swipe and then flips to evade a kick; her foot catches him under the chin and he bites through his tongue with a grunt. Blood flows into his mouth and down his chin; Waverly licks her lips as her eyes follow the blood path. Distracted, she moves too slow and Sabretooth's arms trap her in a steel grip.

His arms pin hers to her sides, and his claws pierce her sides, blood welling up and staining her blouse. It pools up over his claws and runs down his wrists. When Waverly tries to escape, his claws tug at her skin; more blood runs down her sides.

"Gotcha girly." He breathes down her neck, a growl echoing from him into her.

Waverly turns her head, her face only centimeters from his, and she winks, "Is that right?"

He crumbles, every muscle, nerve, and sense shutting down simultaneously. When she has her breath caught, Waverly steps away and retracts enough of her influence to give Sabretooth back his vision and hearing. The pure rage in his eyes makes a nice shiver run down her spine. "Don't worry, love, it only lasts a little while. Come find me if you want something-" she pauses, licks a drop of her own blood off her finger, "-a little less violent."

She leaves him there with a grin and a satisfied sigh; now that she had gotten that out of her system, she could go explore more. First stop, find a library.

* * *

Willow wasn't as lucky as her twin; she was utterly and undeniably lost in this house that didn't seem so big at first. When she turned right, she saw hallways; when she turned left, she saw hallways. Why were there so many hallways?!

Finally: about time!: it's not a hallway that appears, but a door. A big, metal door that absolutely should never ever be opened without permission. Of course, that just makes Willow want to open it more. A second or two later, and she easily pushes open the previously locked door. Really, why have such a big door if you're just gonna put a standard lock on it? That's just asking to be picked.

The door opens to what is obviously a loft, full of shiny metal machinery. It has a sterile feeling, but also a frequently used feel. Willow walks in silently, looking at everything curiously, but she freezes when a loud **BANG** erupts from the bottom level under the loft, followed by loud cursing. Even more curious now, she leans over the railing that edges the loft. Below is a deeper room full of more shiny machinery. And within this machinery is a man with brown hair and skin tinged green, cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

Quietly, Willow slides down until she is sitting, her legs hanging over the loft edge and her arms on the rail. This isn't the library, but it was proving just as interesting.

Toad cursed again, buried to his hips inside the new sentry robot the boss had asked for last week: something inside wasn't operating right and it was causing a lot of potential problems. Finding a wire that he is positive should be connected to something, Toad takes a wild guess and hooks it up to Motherboard C.

And something deep inside the sentry explodes. Cursing more, Toad pulls out and picks up the nearby extinguisher, dousing the growing flames. Grumbling: this is gonna take hours to fix: Toad sets the can down with a huff. He needs a cigarette.

Toad pauses, confused; quiet laughter comes from above. Looking, Toad is more than a little confused to see a girl with a curly mess of brown hair sitting on his loft. When she sees she has been spotted, she waves.

"What the hell are you doing in here" He yells up, tossing his tools on his worktable.

"The door was open." Willow lies with an easy smile.

"Bullshit." He calls back just as easy.

Willow shrugs, confessing without a word or guilt. "My name is Willow, but most call me Viper."

"Mortimer, but I prefer Toad."

"What are ya workin' on, Toad?"

"Robot. Why are you in here?"

"Bored, saw the door, thought something or someone in here might entertain me." Willow pauses, but Toad doesn't say anything, distracted by a misplaced tool. "Well?" Willow calls down expectantly.

"Well what?" Toad replies annoyed. What did this girl want? He had work to do!

"Are you going to entertain me or not?"

Toad stares up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Cause I'm cute?" She tries. Blank look. "How about cause you're a nice guy?" Blanker. Willow sighs, "Maybe cause I can poison you with my breath?"

Now he looks interested. "Just your breath?"

"Yep."

"Get down here." Toad motions to the staircase as he turns to his worktable, looking for something. Excited now, Willow scrambles to comply, charging down the stairs. Clumsy as ever, she trips on the last step and just barely manages to catch herself before a full tumble. She scowls as Toad grins at her embarrassment, but soon she is too absorbed in looking at all of the half-finished projects to care. "Hey, uhh, Willow, get over here." Taking her sweet time, running a hand over everything, she finally makes it to him. "Breathe in this." He orders, holding up what looks like a hi-tech breathalyzer.

"Why?" She asks warily.

"I wanna see if your poison matches up to mine."

Curious, about Toad not herself, she grabs the device. Just before she complies though, Willow is struck by a need to tease. She glances at Toad from the corner of her eye and sees he is watching carefully; grinning to herself, she decides to go for it. Slowly, Willow wraps her lips around the tube, a soft moan escaping as she breathes into it. She watches as Toad's eyes widen and he swallows loudly.

The machine beeps then, breaking his attention and giving him a new thing to focus on. He takes the device back and reads the information carefully.

"Interesting..." Toad turns away and hooks the device up to a computer.

"What? What's interesting? What did you find? What-"

"Quiet!" Toad holds up his hand. "God, you're worse than flame boy... Your breath has a few of the same chemicals, but it focuses more on Hemotoxins than anything else."

"That means it destroys red blood cells, stops clotting, and damages organs and tissue, right?" Willow asks curiously.

Toad looks at Willow, slightly shocked and more than a little impressed, "Uhh, yeah, actually that's right."

Willow smirks at his surprised look. "I didn't go to college, but I'm not stupid."

Toad turns to fully face her now, curious himself about this new recruit. "Who are you?"

Willow squints at him, "Uh, we already covered this. Me, Willow, you, Mortimer, remember?"

Toad scowls at her before elaborating, "Why did Magneto spring you and your twin from that German prison?"

"Beats me." Willow shrugs, picking up a screwdriver and twirling it, "Probably cause we are gorgeous twin babes and he's a pervy old man."

Toad looks at her for a second, eyebrow raised, and when she doesn't even crack a smile, he crumbles into laughter. Willow lets herself grin now, glad to have finally broken though Toad's hard shell. When finally he gathers himself back together, Toad shakes his head in lingering amusement and disbelief, "Don't let boss or Mystique hear you call him that."

"Mystique? Oh, you mean the blue nudist lady?" Toad chuckles and Willow smiles. "Now," she continues, "there are a lot of shiny gadgets in here, and I wanna see them all." She heads off deeper into the room before Toad can stop her.

"No! Don't touch those!"

* * *

Waverly smiles as she finally pulls the right book from the top shelf, perched perilously on the highest rung of a ladder. _Of Mice and Men_ one of her favorites. Spinning haphazardly, she sits on the rung and flips open the cover.

A second later, she flips off the ladder and lands in a crouch feet away as the ladder splinters. Waverly looks from the destroyed ladder to the ladder destroyer. "Couldn't stay away, pussy cat?" She grins, which infuriates Sabretooth even more. He growls and steps forward; Waverly responds by winking: his other leg takes a step back against his control. "Careful, big boy; you're strong, but I don't think you're all that flexible."

He roars his defiance and struggles another step closer; she grins and jerks her head to the left. Before the first pained grunt can pass his lips, Waverly is out the door.

Seconds later, Sabretooth chases after her, a predatory glint in his eyes and a dangerous smirk on his lips.

* * *

The crashes are within seconds of each other and from opposite wings of the manor. The first, from the right, is the crash of expensive vases and doors being slammed closed and then crashed through; primal roars mix in with the commotion. The second, from the left, is accompanied by thick black smoke billowing through the ventilation system to the entire house, and a mixture of curses and laughter.

Mystique glares at the floor before getting up and opening the large window in Erik's office.

"I think," Erik begins with a thoughtful tone, "We have gotten more than we anticipated."

"Will they still be useful?" She asks, sitting beside him on the lounge in the corner.

Another crash, more growling.

"Oh, I do believe so; more than expected." Erik smirks.

Another crash, more smoke.

* * *

**AN2: **Hope you enjoyed this little introduction chapter. There aren't going to be many chapters to this: three or four more: just enough for me to establish a relationship and throw them in a bed together, but I hope you enjoy the ride, no matter how short.


	2. WillowToad

**Author Note: **So this one took a bit longer than expected, but I have managed to finish it! This entire chapter (the entire story, really) is dedicated to my darling internet sister as a very late birthday present! I love you darling! This chapter is also completely about Willow and Toad, with a bit of steam at the end. So, be is where the rating changes. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men, nor do I own Willow Monet and Waverly Monet. You can ask my internet sister if you want to use them. I am only getting satisfaction and personal pleasure out of writing this.

* * *

_crack_...

... …

_Crack!_...

... ... ...

_CRACK!_ **Slam!**

The desk shakes from the force of the tool hitting its surface. "If you pop your gum one more time, you insufferable woman," Toad spins around his chair, fixing a glare on the girl who had, over the course of a week, taken over his work room. "I will glue your mouth shut."

Willow smiles innocently, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "Sure you can't think of a more... entertaining punishment?" She bites her lip and looks up at him from under her lashes.

Smothering the blush her words threaten to cause, Toad shakes his head and turns back to his work desk, searching for the recently discarded tool. He finds it and works in blessed silence for long, precious minutes.

And then- _CRACK_.

"Okay," He turns back around, forcing himself to remain calm and not attack the annoying pest invading his peace. "What do you want? Why do you come in here everyday? The door is locked for a reason."

"First time I came in here, you said you would entertain me; I'm still waiting." Willow shrugs, a smirk ruining her innocent facade.

Toad shakes his head, correcting, "Never said that, darlin."

Willow pouts prettily, her wide eyes pleading with him to change his mind. _Pretty Please?_

Toad smirks and crosses his arms, not budging one inch, and he raises an eyebrow challengingly. Narrowing her eyes, Willow switches tracks. Slowly, she rises and slinks towards him, confident and tempting; she stops in front of him and lays her hands on his shoulder, her thumbs tracing small circles against his collarbone. She bends over until her lips are only a scant inch away from his, the air between their lips hot. Giving a half smile, she breathes, "Please?"

Words stuck in his throat, Toad manages to shake his head 'no'. Giggling softly at his continued, useless resistance, Willow easily slides onto his lap, his hands falling naturally to her hips to hold her there. He swallows, his eyes flickering between her own and the place where his hands fit so perfectly. A finger dips under her shirt tail and his breath catches as he feels the petal soft and oh so warm skin. "Pretty please, Toad?" She whispers, her lips just barely brushing against his in a tempting offer.

Head in a warm haze, Toad sighs and murmurs, "Okay," and then he leans forwards, ready to claim his prize.

"Yay!" Willow jerks away and bounds up the stairs to the loft. Pausing, she looks back at Toad, still sitting in his chair, his hands reaching out and his mind trying to catch up with the present. "Come on, Toad! I wanna go outside! We can do a picnic!" She spins and runs out the door, a mischievous grin hidden from view.

Toad blinks and lowers his hands. He rubs a hand down his face and groans, "That girl will kill me."

* * *

Food is easy to grab: couple of sandwiches, chips, cans of soda: the blanket comes from the many piled on her bed, but the perfect spot for their picnic is harder. Willow stands on the wrap around porch for a long while, her arms slowly starting to ache from her heavy bundle, when finally Toad appears from the house.

"Here, take this and follow me." She shoves the blanket and basket of food into his arms, ignores the shocked and indignation on his face, and sets out with a purposeful stride.

Ten minutes and four complete circuits around the house later, Toad has had enough. "Okay, what are you doing?" He demands and stops, refusing to take another step.

"Trying to find the perfect spot!" Willow replies, eyes scanning over a patch of grass a few feet ahead, but the grass is too high and there is too much sun right there.

Toad sighs before snapping, "Follow me." They walk away from the house and into the hundred and fifty acres of forest on the west side of the property. Less than a hundred yards in, they come to a clearing. The main point of the clearing is a lake: large, crystal clear and absolutely gorgeous, it is bordered on three sides by wild flowers and the last side with a collection of large, flat boulders.

Willow grins excitedly and jogs to the largest rock, the one that hangs a foot over the lake and is speckled with warm afternoon sunshine. She scrambles to the top, her flipflops less than ideal for scaling rock sides but she manages to get up there with only one mishap. Willow looks over her shoulder, down to Toad.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, but he just shakes his head and follows her up in one graceful jump. Willow makes a conscious effort to keep her jaw from dropping: "How the hell did you do that?!"

He spares her a quick glance as he sets out the blanket and food, asking glibly, "Why do you think they call me Toad?"

"Cause you're just so cuddly?" Toad jumps as Willow wraps her arms around his waist, she rubs her cheek against his back.

"Maybe. But probably the fifteen foot long tongue." He says, too awkward to successfully pull of sarcasm.

"Ohh, the uses for that..." She hums, squeezing him closer for a second and pushing him away. "I'm hungry."

Toad stumbles but catches himself quickly; he turns to glare at the insufferable girl, but instead he freezes and then crumbles into laughter. Willow is sitting on the blanket, the basket on her lap, and her head completely submerged inside the basket. She emerges from it with a questioning look that melts into an amused smile.

Willow waits, and when he has slowed to chuckles, she pats the blanket next to her. "Turkey or ham?"

* * *

It is when the food is almost gone and the drinks dwindling that Willow finally asks the question she's been wondering for a while, "So why did Magneto pick us up from that jail?"

Toad leans back against the rock face and watches as the sun filters down through the leaves and shrugs. "Don't really know: Boss doesn't share a lot of his plans. But it would be something big if he actually cared enough to break into the prison himself."

"Well, I hope he gets on with it soon; it took me and Waverly forever to get in that prison." Willow runs her hand through her hair and adds absently, "We robbed the National Bank _twice_ to get in."

Toad rolls onto his side and looks at Willow with a curious stare, "Why would you _try_ to get sent to prison?"

"I'm not really sure; it's fun, I guess, except when they put those stupid power-suppressors on us. We never go out of our way to hurt people, just rob a bank or explode an embassy or something; so there's no guilt or anything over it. And then we get free food and board for as long as we care to stay." Willow shrugs, she had never really given much thought to why they did it, they just _did_.

"You are not right in the head, girl."

She smiles. "I know, but it's not my fault I'm all fuzzed up in the head."

"Bet it's your crazy sister's fault..." Toad mumbles, wiping his hand down his face. Something solid knocks the breath out of him and his head slams into the rock, white stars exploding in his vision. When finally the pain dulls to a steady ache and the stars clear, Toad realizes his attacker is Willow. She sits on his hips, effectively pinning him to the rock, his hands trapped by his head. She is yelling at him, a steady stream of curses and threats that blur together. "Don't you ever fucking say a damn thing about Waverly! I will fucking poison you and you will beg for death! Waverly took care of me, she's all I have! So don't you say a fucking thing about her!"

When she takes a second to gulp for air, Toad seizes his chance. Using his unnatural flexibility he flips the pin on her; the speed of it knocks the breath from her this time and while she coughs and sputters, Toad growls down at her, "**Don't** threaten me, girl; I have methods of torture even Magneto refuses to use, so don't you dare think you have an advantage on me." Completely thrown by this aggressive, even slightly intimidating side, Willow falls silent, staring up at him in shock. Seeing she has nothing to say, Toad continues, calmer, "I didn't mean any offense, okay? I've just never seen anyone willingly pick so many fights with Fuzz-ball." His grip on her wrists eases a little.

Willow flips them again, but now a small grin appears. "She likes him."

"Likes _Victor?!"_ The shocked look on his face makes Willow giggle. "I just thought she got off from the pain."

"Well," Willow tilts her head and grins wider, "she does, but she likes him, too. Probably as much as Waverly can like anyone."

Toad raises an eyebrow, catching that weird added phrase, "Whatcha mean by that, doll?"

Instead of answering, Willow ducks her head closer and nuzzles under his chin, letting go of the pin in favor of relaxing on top of him. "You know, I thought you would be slimey." She says offhandedly, one finger tracing a line up and down his bare arm.

Forcing the lump in his throat down, Toad manages a normal tone, "Nah, just after I get out of the water." He squirms as her traveling finger dips under his shirt sleeve and draws a circle against the sensitive skin there. Her breath tickles the extremely delicate skin on his neck.

"Oh, must make shower sex kinda slippery." And she nuzzles closer.

Toad chokes on what should have been a sarcastic come back, and instead a strangled "Wha?" escapes.

Willow looks up at him fro under her lashes, and innocent mask on, "Are you okay, Toad? You look...pained." She just barely manages to stop the smile as Toad's face flushes red. Miraculously, Toad's brain decides to work this time, and in the hopes of maybe embarrassing her off of him and regaining some personal space, he replies, "Well, you are kind of heavy..."

Instead of the response he was hoping for, Willow grins at him and asks, "Does this help?" She shifts her hips, and Toad bites his tongue to hold back any noise. "Oops, guess it didn't, huh?" She laughs, and when he glares at her and goes to snap something, she rolls her hips again.

"Ah-!" Cutting the moan off, Toad takes a deep, concentrated breath and he very calmly growls, "You'd better stop playing with me, girl."

Laughing harder, Willow finally rolls off of him and stretches out on the blanket beside him. Toad sits up and jumps down to the ground; worried she may have actually went too far, Willow sits up and asks, panicked, "Where are you going?"

He raises a hand without turning, "Calm down. I'm going for a swim."

Placated, Willow settles on her stomach to watch him, disgust and curiosity battling in her. Toad stops at the edge of the crystal clear lake and in one easy movement, his shirt is off and he dives gracefully into the water, barely making a ripple on the surface. Curiosity wins out over her disgust at _swimming_ and she watches closely, entranced with his easy movements. Toad cuts through the water effortlessly, reaching the other far side of the lake in seconds. Without coming up for air, he flips and cuts back to the rocks. More impressed than she'll ever admit, Willow mentally cheers him on as he repeats this multiple times.

.

Finally, almost an hour later, he stops and just floats close to the edge of the lake, right below the rock Willow is stretched out on. She looks down at him, noting the shine his skin has taken on now and the peaceful smile on his face. At the same time, she happily gazes at the site hidden until now: Toad is not ripped, there was no six pack on this frog, but he wasn't wimpy either. Lithe, swimmer muscles roped around his arms and his stomach was tight and flat. Carrying heavy machinery daily had added the finishing touches of slight bulk.

"So," Willow starts, giving over to her interest of the man below her, "what's your story, Toad? What brought Mortimer to this place?"

Toad glances up, his expression cautious but not sealed off. "What do you wanna know?"

Willow sat up and scooted over til her legs hung off the rock side, "Umm, what's your last name?"

"Toynbee."

"Where did you grow up?"

"An orphanage in England til I was seven and then I left and traveled. Boss came for me at nineteen, been with him since then."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Why were you in an orphanage?"

Now Toad freezes, sinking an inch or two before he catches himself and treads water. "I wasn't one of the lucky ones, girl; I was born like this."

"So you don't know your parents?"

Glaring up at the annoying twit, Toad growls, "No, I don't; and that's fine with me."

Nodding, Willow opens her mouth to continue her line of invasive questions but Toad cuts her off. "What about you, girl?"

"What about me? I'm an open book." She smiles.

"What's your last name?"

"Monet. And I grew up in the southern part of France and a little bit everywhere in the nation." She winks down at him.

"How old are you?" The serious tone Toad tries to hide by doing a quick dive makes Willow smirk and when he reemerges, she purrs,

"Seventeen, but I've been told I'm... _mature_ for my age." She leans over to emphasize exactly _what_ was mature. Except the sexiness she was trying to achieve is ruined as Toad erupts into laughter.

"You are a lot of things, doll, but not mature. Ditzy, hazardous, sneaky; not mature."

Willow crosses her arms with a humph. "Yeah well, you're the pervert that was getting all hot and bothered by this immature girl."

"You don't have to be mature to be a slut." But his grin eases any offense Willow could have felt. And then Toad turned serious again, "Did you know your parents?"

Willow shrugs, her teasing, lighthearted expression quickly melting to a twist of her lips."Yes."

"They raise you?"

"Waverly raised me, but they were around for most of my childhood."

Toad treads over to the edge of the lake and walks out, flopping onto his back on the soft grass. He looks up to Willow, "Doesn't sound like you have a lot of love for them." Willow crosses her arms again and glares at a tree across the clearing, refusing to say anymore. This wasn't entertaining! She wanted to watch _him_ squirm, not the other way around. "Come on, doll face: one horrid past for another."

"My dad was an abuser, okay?" She snaps, glaring harder at the tree and ignoring the slightly green tinted breath coming from her nose, "He confused his family with a punching bag sometimes and when we were nine Mom couldn't handle it anymore and took the coward's way out. A year later, Waverly killed our dear father when he tried to rape me. We've been traveling since then; just Waverly and me."

Quiet reigns for a while; Willow spends it trying to burn the tree with her glare and she jumps when a hand gently grips her shoulder. She turns to see that Toad had joined her on the rock again, and he meets her eyes, apologetic and awkward and way out of his comfort zone. "I didn't mean to drag the pain back out. We had shitty childhoods: let's leave them in the dark where they belong. Okay?"

With a deep, cleansing breath, Willow smiles and nods.

A flicker of something passes through her eyes before Toad can read it and with no warning, Willow takes advantage of his close proximity. She leans forward and kisses him, her lips hot and soft against his own cold, chapped ones. When her tongue swipes across his bottom lip, he doesn't hesitate to open his mouth.

Willow gladly lets Toad control the kiss then, she is content wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. A few seconds later, though, Toad pulls away and gasps out, "No! Not doing this: not being just a play thing."

Confused, Willow pants, "You think I'm using you as a _play thing?_" She laughs then, "Toad, do you think I would tell just anyone about my parents? My father? That I would hang out in that stuffy, boring lab every day all day, watching you break more things than you build, if I didn't _like you?_" When he just stares at her blankly, Willow sighs and spells it out for him, "I. Like. You. Ya big slime ball. Enough to see you all covered in slime and _swimming_, and still want to get all close and personal with you."

Slowly, a small smile crosses Toad's lips, and when Willow sees it she leans closer and wraps an arm around his neck. She pulls him closer and whispers, her lips barely grazing his, "Now kiss me, frog boy."

And he does. Thoroughly. While their lips crash together, Toad pushes her back onto the blanket and pins her wrists above her head with one of his. He slips the other under her shirt, his slightly slick hand resting on her stomach, the moisture cool on her heated skin; Willow moans into the kiss as his thumb rubs a half circle from her belly button to the top of her jeans. When oxygen becomes necessary, Toad pulls away and trails kisses across her jaw to her ear; he nips it, sending a sliver of heat down Willow's spine and she arches up into him, returning the torment with a hazy, feral grin. "Come on, _Mortimer_, you can do better than this." She goads, biting her tongue as he gives her neck a sharp nip. The pain mixes perfectly with the pleasure in her veins.

His hand trails up her body until his fingertips brush the underside of her bra, and Willow gasps, a silent plea to just get on with it. But he ignores it and runs his hand back down her side, his blunt nails not causing much damage as they scrape down. Growling, Willow wrestles her hands free of his pin and she grabs his shirt bottom and rips it up over his head; he has no choice but to let her remove it or have it tear. She happily drags both hands down from his shoulders to his hips and with another forceful movement, she pulls his hips to meet her own; their moans are muffled as Toad meets her lips again in a messy, passionate kiss.

Now, he pulls her shirt off and she snaps open the clasp before he can. Toad palms her breast, groaning at the warmth and softness of her body. His thumb traces a circle around the hard nipple and Willow gasps, arching into the pleasure that suddenly multiplies as he repeats the motion on the other breast at the same time. "Oh yeah, that's it, Toad." She breathes, her hand carding through his hair and pulling his head closer to her for another kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but we have a bank to break into."

Willow chokes on a scream, her arms flailing as shock runs through her veins, and her flailing pushes Toad off of her. She falls over the side of the rock and a second later, a splash announces her landing in the lake. Toad blinks at her sudden disappearance, but with a small smile and a shake of his head, he dismisses her for now and turns to the intruder. Magneto stands at the clearing edge, leaning against a tree with an amused smirk. Toad gives a two fingered salute and calls, "Be at the house in five, Boss." Magneto nods and floats off.

Toad stands and walks to the edge of the rock, looking over it to see Willow half in half out of the water, stretched out and gasping for air on the grass. He pushes away the laughter that would surely cause an explosion from the girl and he hops down beside of her. Willow flops onto her back to meet his eyes, unabashed about her naked chest; she pushes her soaking wet hair out of her face with a grimace, and then she tells Toad very seriously, "I told you he was a perverted old man."

Toad grins and drops her clothes on her face. "Come on, your job is finally here."

* * *

**AN2:** Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I'm so happy to know people actually like my story.


End file.
